Teeter
by tvip11
Summary: Story about Ichigo taking his kids to the park.


Ichigo sighed as He bent down and tied Masaki's shoe. "Daddy! Hiro took my shoe!' shouted Sakura as She ran after Her brother. "Oi, give back her shoe, Hiro." said Ichigo in a scolding voice.

"But-"

"No buts." said Rukia in a beautiful voice as she came from the kitchen. Hiro frowned as He handed back Sakura's shoe. Sakura snatched back her shoe and stuck out her tongue.

"Hey! Sakura stuck her tongue out at me!" said Hiro.

"Stop fighting, or you won't go to the park." said Rukia. Then children froze and frowned. Rukia sighed and turned to her husband.

"Ichigo, be back before dinner." said Rukia.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what to do." said Ichigo and He led the kids out of the door.

* * *

><p>"OW!" shrieked Masaki as Hiro pulled on his little sister's brown hair. Hiro grinned and pulled harder, causing Masaki to shriek even more.<p>

"Hey! Stop it, Hiro!" shouted Ichigo from the driver's seat. Sakura kicked Ichigo's seat.

"Sakura!" said Ichigo with an irritated expression. She kept kicking.

"Don't make me pull over!" said Ichigo. The kids froze and got quiet. Ichigo sighed and smiled. Then Sakura rolled down her window.

"Hm? Sakura, what are you-"

"HELP! OUR DADDY'S GONNA BEAT US! HELP US!" shouted Sakura out of the window with a wicked grin. Hiro joined in. "OH, HELP US! HELP US!" shouted Hiro. Masaki giggled.

People in the other lanes stared, some frowned. One person began to dial 911.

"What the-? Stop that! People are calling the police!" said Ichigo as he reached behind him, trying to grab Sakura.

"OW, DADDY'S HURTING ME!" Sakura shouted out the window as Ichigo tried to pull her back into her seat. Ichigo huffed. Why did He have to deal with this?

"I'll get you ice cream at the park if you stop." said Ichigo with a smirk, knowing that He had won. They all sat back down in their seats and were quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! You said we were gonna get ice cream." said Hiro, as He pulled on his father's shirt.<p>

"Hey! There's an ice cream stand over there!" said Sakura, pointing to the ice cream stand, which was up on the hill. Sakura let go of Ichigo's hand and ran toward the stand.

"Sakura! Get back here!" shouted Ichigo, running after his daughter, leaving his other two children behind.

"Sakura! Damn it! Be careful, you might hurt yourself!" shouted Ichigo as He ran through the crowd, trying to catch the energetic five year old.

"I can't get hurt! I'm part Kuchiki!" said Sakura as she climbed up the hill. Ichigo furiously climbed after her. Finally, Ichigo caught up to her. He scooped her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"GAAAHHH! Daddy! I want ice cream!" shouted Sakura.

"No!" said Ichigo as He ran down the hill to where He had left Hiro and Masaki.

Ichigo paused and anxiety suddenly ran through him. He. Had. Lost. Hiro. And. Masaki. What would He do? Where had they gone? He knew if He said something, Rukia would find out and kill him! He sighed.

"Sakura, do you see Masaki and Hiro anywhere?" He asked anxiously.

"Yep, over by the lake." She said pointing. Ichigo looked over at the lake and sighed. She was right; there they were, playing in the lake getting their clothes wet. He started to walk toward the children, be a Heavy feeling came upon his left leg. He looked down and an irritated expression fell upon his face.

"Sakura, get off my leg." He said.

"Daddy, you still have to get me ice cream." She said with puppy dog eyes. Ichigo huffed.

"Let's make a deal. If you get off of my leg, I get you two ice cream cones." He said. Sakura gasped.

"Really, Daddy?" She said with big, sparkling eyes.

"Really."

* * *

><p>Ichigo smiled as he handed the young man the money. Ichigo grabbed the ice cream cones from him and handed the children. He led them to a wooden bench at the bottom of the hill. Ichigo plopped down on the bench and put Masaki in his lap. Hiro began to lick his ice cream, but stopped.<p>

"Wait, how come Sakura has two?" said Hiro, staring at his younger sister who looked back at him arrogantly.

"That 'cause…um…uh…" Ichigo scratched his head, trying to think of what to tell him.

"I want two ice creams, too." said Masaki.

"Well, uh-"

"Daddy gave me two ice creams 'cause I'm special!" said Sakura, smiling.

"Daddy, I'm special, too, right?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah, of course you are, you all are." said Ichigo.

"Then shouldn't Masaki and me get two ice creams too?" said Hiro, smirking.

"Fine, just stay here." he said and walking back up the hill, swearing under his breath.

He finally reached the ice cream stand and took out some money.

"Can I get two ice cream cones?"

"What flavor?" asked the young man.

"Uh, strawberry."

"'Kay." He scooped up the ice cream.

"That'll be 500 yen." he said, stretching out his hand.

He handed Ichigo the ice cream and Ichigo gave him the money.

He walked back down the hill, and back the bench where the kids were sitting.

"Here." he said, handing them the ice cream.

" I guess you're not so special anymore." said Hiro to his sister. She growled and kicked him off the bench.

* * *

><p>"Daddy let's go on the teeter-totter!" said Sakura. Ichigo smiled.<p>

"Okay, you and me on this side, Hiro and Masaki on that side." he said

They all got on. Ichigo pushed his feet on the ground and lifted them up. They all giggled and smiled as they continued to go up and down in the air.

"Daddy, I wanna go higher!" said Masaki. Ichigo grinned and put his feet on the ground. He put them in the air and held them there.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN! TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH!" shouted Masaki, kicking her legs in the air.

"Put us down!" said Hiro.

"Hmm, let me think about it...Um, no." said Ichigo, smiling.

"Please with sprinkles on top?" said Hiro as he held his squirming sister.

"What kinda sprinkles?" he asked.

"DADDY!"

"Okay, okay," he said, finally pushing his feet off the ground, letting him and Sakura go into the air.

Hiro and Masaki scrambled off the teeter-totter. Ichigo got off and smiled. He helped Sakura get off.

"So what else do you wanna do?" asked Ichigo. The children smiled.

* * *

><p>Ichigo parked in the driveway. He got out of the car and shut the door. As he began to get the sleeping kids out of the car, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Rukia, angry and hot.<p>

"YOU IDIOT!" ,she said as she repeatedly punch his shoulder, "You were supposed to be back an hour ago!"

"Sorry, I lost track of time." he said, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Lost track time? Dammit, by the time I'm done with you the earth will have lost track of you!" she said.

"I said sorry, jeez , you evil little midget." he said.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, Just get the kids out of the car so they eat and go to bed." she said and walked away.

Ichigo sighed and began to unbuckled Sakura.

"Daddy." she said.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for taking us to the park. I had lots of fun."

Ichigo smiled and said, "It was nothing."


End file.
